White and Red
by Kirenza
Summary: When I woke up, it was white and red and quiet, and I didn't like it. -Oneshot, contains spoilers for Guy's past-


**White and Red**

**by Takashi Riyu**

**WARNING:** Contains spoilers! Don't read any further than this sentence unless you're past the scene where Guy recovers his memories.

**Author's Note**: This was a fun piece to do. It's baby!Guy and what happened after Duke Fabre's soldiers killed his family. Since it's supposed to be from a little kid's view, the grammar's a little different than usual. And they never really showed what Hod looked like in the game, but from what you could see in Eldrant, most of the Gardios manor was white. So I just went off that. :)

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Guy. -cries- Oh, or Pere or Tales of the Abyss, either. But you guys knew that.

_--_

_Pain_

_and pressure_

_and cold and dark._

I couldn't move, I couldn't see. I couldn't breathe. I tried to sit, but something kept pushing me down, down. I could only kick my feet and make my hands into tight fists. I couldn't push up, so I pushed back. I moved my arms and pushed myself away, away from the dark and the hurt. The pressure left the more I pushed away. I felt silk and hair and something cold, and then I felt soft and hard, like a carpet.

I could see again. I saw red and gold patterns on a rug, and little gold tassels at the edge of it. I could sit up and move and I didn't feel cold any more. I rubbed my eyes, and they felt wet and warm, like I was crying. I looked ahead and saw bodies, lots of them, all lying on top of each other, not moving. There were hands and arms and faces, all white, all cold-looking. I saw hair and dresses, I saw gold and brown, and pink and black. I saw lots of red, lots of it on the floor around the pile of girls. I could see the red on my clothes and arms, and I saw that my skin wasn't white like theirs. It didn't look cold. It was normal. I didn't like all the bodies lying there dead and red. I didn't like it.

It was hard to stand. My legs shook like jelly and it was hard to walk. I saw an open door and went to it, shaking and wobbling all the way like I didn't know how to walk any more. There was a path of red from the bodies to the door, and it went on and on. Outside the door was more white, white walls, white floor, white ceiling. There was lots of red too, on the walls and on the floor. There were two girls outside the door, lying down, all white and red. They didn't move. They just lied there, like they were asleep. I kept going. All I saw was white and red. White, white, white. Red, red, red.

It was quiet. I could hear my feet walking and my breathing. There were no voices. No one else was walking around, no one else was breathing. Everyone I saw looked asleep, white and red and not moving. It was like a magician had put them to bed, everyone but me, and they wouldn't wake up until he said they could. All I saw were maids and servants. No Mommy, no Daddy, no Mary. I wanted them. I wanted Mommy's kisses and Daddy's hugs and Mary's laughs. But they weren't here.

I saw a window. It was blue outside. All blue, no white or red. It looked warm and nice, not cold or scary like here. Not asleep. It looked awake and happy, and I walked to it, reaching out and touching the glass. It was cold. I didn't like it. I turned around and found a staircase, but it was white and red. There were more sleeping people, but no Mommy or Daddy or Mary. I was scared and I wanted to cry. It smelled icky, too. It smelled like when I got a really bad cut, it smelled like something rusty and all rotten, but it was even worse. I could breathe it in, and I could breathe in the cold and white and red.

I got to the top of the stairs, and I saw someone walking. I tried to run, but I couldn't. I tried to yell, but my throat was dry and it hurt. The person could hear my footsteps, and they turned around and ran to me. He picked me up and hugged me, thanking Lorelei that I was okay. He wasn't cold or white or red. He wore black and had normal skin like mine, and had grey-black hair. He was soft and warm, he was different and he wasn't asleep, like the blue sky outside the cold window.

He talked to me, he asked me what had happened. I said I didn't know, I didn't remember anything. I didn't know what happened or why it did. I could only remember the pain and pressure and cold and dark. I asked him where everyone was. I wanted Mommy and Daddy, and Mary too, but he looked at me with a sad face and shook his head. He said they were probably gone, asleep forever. My legs felt like jelly again, and I asked him if I could wake them up with kisses, like the prince woke the princess up with a kiss in the story Mary always read me. He just shook his head and hugged me, saying they were gone, saying they were dead. That they could never see me again, that they could never hug me or kiss me or tell me bedtime stories again.

Never, ever. And I cried into his black vest, yelling and screaming and kicking. I didn't want them gone. I wanted them, I needed them. He picked me up again and carried me somewhere, but my eyes were squeezed closed and I couldn't see. He put me in a soft bed, smoothing my hair and kissing my forehead, asking me to calm down. I wouldn't, not until Mommy or Daddy or Mary came and gave me a hug. I screamed, I cried. I threw my arms and legs everywhere.

He put something furry in my arms. I opened my eyes and stopped screaming, stopped moving around. It was my teddy, Daddy's present for my birthday. I hugged it tight, wishing it was Daddy and could hug me back. I saw that the room and the bed were white and red too, like every where else. The man helped me lie down, wiped my wet and red eyes, telling me to sleep. I didn't want to, because then I'd sleep forever, and I didn't want to be like everyone else, all scary and cold. I didn't want dark, but I didn't want white and red either. I wanted blue and green and yellow, I cried, I wanted sky and grass and sun.

He picked me up and took me outside. The sun was bright and warmed me up. It made my eyes hurt when I stared at it, but that was okay, because it wasn't cold or white or red. The blue sky didn't have any white in it, no clouds. It went on and on, not scared or worried at all. He took me to the garden, to Mommy's flowers. They smelled just like Mary. With Mommy's flowers and Daddy's teddy and Mary's smell, I smiled and lied down in some flowers, and it was like they were there with me.

I rolled around in the flowers and the grass, giggling from the tickly feeling it gave me. I liked it out here. But it was still quiet. I couldn't hear any voices, only the wind and birds and waves of the sea. I didn't like it. Everywhere I went was quiet, there were no people except him and me. I wanted sound and music, I wanted voices. I asked the man his name, and if he could take me other places. He said he was Pere, but wouldn't take me anywhere else because it wasn't safe. I jumped up and ran around to the front of my big, big house, and Pere chased after me. It was like when Mary and me played tag, and I laughed and I giggled.

When I got to the front there were people sleeping there too, their skin all white and covered in red. White and red, white and red. Even the ground was made of white stones and splattered with red like someone had tried to paint it with a huge paintbrush. It smelled rotten and rusty. I didn't like it. Everywhere was the same, white and red and quiet and asleep.

I cried again until Pere snatched me up, scolding me for running off. I screamed and kicked while he carried me back into the white and red world, where Mommy and Daddy and Mary were gone, and I cried and said it wasn't fair. I buried my head in his black jacket, crying and crying until my eyes were dry.

Some place between his black jacket, warm and nice-smelling, and the bounces of his footsteps, I cried myself to sleep, back into the world of dark, where it wasn't cold and white and red.


End file.
